O Diário
by Murilo Hyuuga Black
Summary: Lilian Evans está em seu 6º ano em Hogwarts. Tudo estava bem, até q Narcisa Black descobre seu maior segredo. Então Lily tem que fazer algo em troca do Silêncio de Narcisa.Minha 1ª fic, reescrita, espero que gostem. Comente, por favor. CAP. 3 JÁ POSTADO!
1. A Descoberta

A descoberta

Querido diário:

Era mais um dia comum na minha vida: aulas; Tiago Potter, amigas; Tiago Potter; colegas; Tiago Potter; livros; Tiago Potter, diário e enfim Tiago Potter!!!!!!!!!!!

-Estúpido, imbecil, arrogante, convencido... Ai!!Como eu odeio esse cara!!!-mas também: lindo, gentil, romântico (até demais)... Pára tudo!!!Porque é q eu to pensando isso!!!!Ai, meu Merlin!!!!!Estou apaixonada pelo Potter!!!!!Ai alguém me interne no St. Mungus!!!!!!-finalmente ele conseguiu depois de anos tentando e tentando... Eu me apaixonei por ele!!!!-crise total!!!!!Não me agüento!!!!S.O.S  
Alguém me ajude!!!-mas eu não posso contar isso para ninguém.  
-Tudo bem, eu tenho a Bia e a Julie, mas a Bia quando perde as estribeiras bota tudo pra fora inclusive o meu segredo, vê se pode?E a Julie é amiga dos marotos e a anos tenta me fazer sair com o Potter, não perderia uma chance dessas, ai meu Merlin o que que eu fiz pro Senhor para merecer esse castigo?!?!?

-Hei sangue ruim?-disse uma voz conhecida

-Peraí Diário, já volto. Tem alguém me chamando no cruel mundo real.  
Beijos. Tchau tchau.

-Que????Hein??? - Disse a confusa ruiva

-Sou eu - Disse uma garota loira que dava impressão que tinha bosta embaixo do nariz. Era Narcisa Black, a sonserina mais repugnante da face da Terra.

-O que é Black?

-Deveria ser mais educada

-Olha quem fala?!Já se olhou no espelho?Ai, esqueci, ele quebrou ao ver essa sua cara feia, loira oxigenada!!!

-Que stress, hein, Evans!É falta de namorado.

-É melhor que - Lily a olhou de cima a baixo e disse com uma expressão de desprezo - ser namoradeira. E, aliás, quem agora é sua vítima, ops, namorado?

-Você sempre sarcástica, não? – Narcisa repara q Lily escondia algo em baixo do seu braço - O que é isso embaixo do seu braço?

-Não te interessa!

-Accio!

O diário de Lily foi para as mãos de Narcisa. Ela começou a folheá-lo

-Não faça isso

-Já fiz!E. espera, você gosta do Potter?!?!

Lily corou até ficar da cor do seu cabelo.

-Espera!Eu faço qualquer coisa para você devolver o meu diário e não contar nada para Tiago.

-Qualquer coisa?

-Sim! Só devolva meu diário!

-Hum... Já sei o que você terá q fazer.

-O que terei que fazer?

-Espere e verá. Amanhã, à meia-noite, você terá que me encontrar na Floresta Proibida e eu falarei o que você terá que fazer.

-Tá bom!

-Ótimo!Amanhã nos encontramos.

-O.k.

-Adeus Evans

-Adeus Black.


	2. A Transformação

A Transformação

O dia durou a acabar, quando eram onze horas da noite Lily começou a arrumar-se. Depois foi à sala comunal, que ,para sua sorte, estava vazia.Quando Lily estava chegando na porta ela percebeu um garoto com mais ou menos sua idade, com os cabelos rebeldes, com o óculos caindo de seu rosto. Tiago Potter deveria estar estudando e acabou pegando no sono.  
Lily foi bem devagar para não fazer barulho, mas não conseguiu. Ela tropeçou na mochila de Tiago e fez o maior barulho. Tiago acordou, levando um susto.

-Ai Meu Merlin! Que susto! Quem... – percebendo que era sua amada ruiva arrumou os óculos e fingiu que não tinha acontecido nada diferente – onde está indo, Lliy?

-Evans!E não interessa aonde eu vou!!!

-Você vai sair do seu dormitório à noite? - ele fez uma cara de espanto - Lílian Evans a mais CDF da escola vai sair à noite?

-Vou! Por quê? Não pode?

-Não. Está muito escuro e você pode se encrencar.

-Você está... – ela corou – preocupado comigo? – "que fofo!" pensou a jovem ruiva

-É... Talvez... Não te deixarei sair desse salão comunal!- e barrou a saída.

-Então você não me deixa alternativa – ela saca a varinha e aponta para Tiago – _Estupefaça!_

Tiago cai duro no chão.

Lily pula Tiago e sai da sala comunal. Começou a ir ao grande salão e ouviu Pirraça cantarolando palavrões. Ela não ligou e continuo indo para a floresta. "Espero que não seja algo muito difícil" pensava a ruiva.

Ela saiu do castelo e seguiu rumo a Floresta.

Chegando lá, Narcisa esta esperando.

- Como você demorou! Pensei que não viesse mais!

-Desculpe. Tive uns probleminhas.

-Uns probleminhas. Sei. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

-Ok. O que vai ser? Encontrar alguns Testrálios?

-Testrálios? – Narcisa ri – que ingenuidade. Eu pensei bem e você vai ter que se transformar em um homem por um mês inteiro.

-E Dumbledore? Ele vai desconfiar!

-Aquele velho caduco! Ele não vai nem perceber um aluno novo.

-Ele não é caduco!

-Que seja! Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez. Eu pedi ajuda a Severo e ele preparou essa poção – ela tira do bolso uma garrafinha com um líquido azul dentro – ele disse que vai funcionar por mais ou menos uma semana. Então, a cada semana nós teremos que nos reencontrar para a senhorita tomar isso.

-Sev fez isso? Então deve ser seguro. Mas parece nojento – ela diz isso fazendo uma cara de nojo – mas confio no Sev.

-Hum... Então você concorda?

-Sim. Antes de tomar quero meu diário antes. Espero que não tenha lido nada.

-É impossível ler algo! Logo depois que eu li aquela parte, o diário se fechou. Eu fiz de tudo, mas não consegui abrir.

-Me dê de uma vez!

Então, Narcisa entrega o diário.

-Agora beba- diz a loira

-Tá bem. – Lily bebe. O gosto era realmente nojento. Depois do nojo ela sentiu uma tontura, mas passou rápido.

-O que era aquilo? – perguntou Lily

-A poção que vai te transformar em homem, sua anta! Agora vai para seu dormitório. Amanhã terá uma surpresa!

Lily andou calmamente ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Tiago não estava mais caído no chão. Alguém deve ter ajudado ele. Agora, Lily estava extremamente cansada. Foi direto para sua cama. Caiu dura como uma pedra.

Quando acordou e se levantou da cama, percebeu que Bianca, uma garota loira, de olhos cinzentos, linda, estava olhando para Lily com uma cara assustada.

-Bom-Dia Bia! – diz a animada Lily.

-Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você? O QUE UM HOMEM ESTÁ FAZENDO NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO? TARADO! SOCORROOO!

-Bia, não! – Lily sai correndo e entra no dormitório masculino. Ele era desarrumado, muito diferente do feminino. Estavam deitados muitos garotos, a maioria roncando ou babando.

Lily olhou para uma cama vazia e arrumada. Foi até lá e pos suas coisas em cima da cama. Deitou-se na cama, era macia. Quando estava completamente relaxada alguém a chama:

-Ô garoto! Sai da minha cama!

Ela olha assustada e vê o rosto magro de Remo Lupin.

-A cama é sua? Desculpe! Pensei que ela estivesse vazia. Tem alguma cama vazia para eu poder dormir? – diz Lily sem-graça.

-Aquela ali – ele aponta para o canto, onde uma cama vazia estava.

-Obrigada... Digo, Obrigado.

-Qual é seu nome?

-O meu? Meu nome é... – ela olha desesperada para um pôster grudado na parede. Tem uma foto de um jogador cujo nome é Victor Zaindt – meu nome é Marcus Zaindt. E o seu?

-O meu é Remo Lupin – diz Lupin com uma cara bem amável – mas pode me chamar de Aluado. Vou acordar meus amigos e apresentar você para eles.

-Ok. – diz Lily

-_Aquamenti – _falou Lupin e três bolas de água saíram de sua varinha. A primeira caiu no rosto de Sirius Black que acordou com um susto e um berro. A segunda caiu em Pedro Pettigrew que acordou e caiu da cama, medroso, se jogou em baixo dela. A terceira caiu na cabeça de Tiago Potter que levou um susto e xingou Aluado.

-Joga água na mãe, se idiota! – diz o irritado Tiago, com o cabelo todo molhado

-Bom-Dia pra você também Pontas – diz o irônico Aluado – temos um colega novo. O nome dele é Marcus Zaindt.

-Ele é parente do Victor Zaindt? – perguntou Pedro com seus olhos miudinhos em cima de Lily.

-Não. Eu não sou parente dele. Talvez muito distante.

-Hum... Ok. – perguntou Tiago.

-Vou pro Salão Principal. Remo, pode me acompanhar?

-Posso! Claro que posso!

-Obrigado. Vamos lá então?

-Vamos.

Quando eles estavam longe da Sala Comunal Lily começou a falar:

-Tem uma coisa que eu quero lhe contar Remo.

-Mal nos conhecemos e já é meu confidente? Pode fala.

-Na verdade, nós já nos conhecemos... Eu sou a Lily!

-O QUE??? – berra lupin

-É isso aí. Tenho que ser homem por um mês inteiro. E você é o garoto mais legal que eu conheço. Por favor, me ajuda!!! Eu preciso muito de você!

-Bom você acaba de se declarar pra mim... Vou ter que ajudar – diz o maroto com aquela mesma cara amigável.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

N/A - Chega. Esse capítulo já estava pronto... só modifiquei ele. Bom esse cap foi muito bom de fazer pra mim... espero que gostem. demorou umas 3 semanas pra postar aqui, porque não tava no meu computador, estava em outro.

só tive uma review... se leram e gostaram comentem! se leram e odiaram, comentem! se leram e não acharam nada, comentem! Deixem uma review e deixe um ficwriten feliz!

Carol Ann Potter

que bom que gostou! Obrigado pela review ;D

até o próximo cap... acho q vou postar mês q vem... tô sem tempo, por mais que esteje de férias... tchau.


	3. A conversa com Dumbledore

**N/A - Consegui tempo pra fazer este capítulo. Espero que gostem**

"**-** blá blá blá..."** Fala**

"_lálálá..._"** Feitiço, pensamento** **ou senha da sala comunal e da sala do Dumbledore**

"-----ratatatata------"** mudança de cenário (xD)**

**Agora vamos ao capítulo**

A convesa com Dumbledore

Enquanto isso na Sala Comunal...

-O que vamos fazer Tiago? – pergunta Rabicho – O que faremos com o Zaindt?

-Não sei! Já é a terceira vez que você pergunta isso! Que saco! Me deixa pensar. – Diz o irritado Tiago

-Desculpa – diz Rabicho baixando a cabeça e fazendo biquinho.

- Que tal Pus de Burbotuberas? – pergunta Sirius

-Não! A Professora Sprout guarda suas plantas com muito cuidado, nunca vamos encontrar. – diz Tiago

-Hum... Então o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sirius

-Já sei! Venham comigo. Temos que preparar nosso plano. – diz o animado Tiago

-Que plano? – perguntaram os três marotos em coro

-Venham comigo que vocês descobrirão. – disse Tiago

-Ok.

------- Enquanto isso no Salão Comunal --------

- Marcus o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore, pra explicar minha situação pra ele, Lupin. – diz Marcus

- Ta bom. Vamos por aqui – diz Lupin apontando um corredor – por aqui vamos chegar mais rápido.

- Então vamos.

Quando eles chegaram numa estátua de gárgula ela pergunta a senha e Marcus pergunta pra Lupin:

-Você sabe a senha?

-Hum... Não. Mas nós vamos descobrir. _Saboret de limão?_ – fala Lupin pra gárgula. Ela não se mexeu – Hum..._Pernas de Barata? – _a gárgula continuou imóvel – _Feijãozinho de Todos os sabores? _– a gárgula não se mexeu. – Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava. – Ele apontou a varinha pra gárgula, para lançar um feitiço – _confun..._

-Espera! Lupin você não pode confundir um guardião de salas comunal, então, acho, que não pode confundir o guardião que leva até a sala de Dumbledore! – diz o ruivo – Vamos nos esconder ali – ele apontou num canto – e esperamos algum professor vir.

-Por que você acha que um professor virá até aqui?

-Temos que mandar um alarme falso... – ele olhou para Lupin - Você vai chamar a professora McGonagall e vai falar que algum Maroto tentou estuporar e jogar no lago um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ta... Mas espera aí... Por que eu?

-Porque eu não posso ir, sou um aluno novo.

-E por que temos que por um Maroto no meio? – disse o indignado Lupin – caso não lembre sou um Maroto também... Não posso dedar meus companheiros, ainda mais se eles não fizeram nada.

-Por favor, Remo – disse Marcus fazendo biquinho.

-Ta... Vou falar que foi o Rabicho.

- A professora não vai acreditar... – disse Marcus – fala que foi o Tiago... Ninguém vai saber. É só pra chamar a McGonagall aqui.

-E por que você acha que ela viria até aqui?

-Porque ela vai falar com Dumbledore primeiro, porque é um aluno de outra casa.

-Ta bom, eu vou.

Pouco tempo depois Lupin apareceu com a McGonagall.

-Não sei por quê você disse que era pra eu falar com Dumbledore. Não é a primeira nem a última vez que Potter faz isso.

-É que eu, como amigo, quero que ele se emende, entende? – disse Lupin fazendo cara de preocupado.

-Ta bom. Já que insiste vou dar uma detenção pro Potter. Não precisava ter vindo aqui... – disse a impaciente McGonagall

-Não! Você vai falar com o Diretor! – disse Lupin parecendo um louco

- Ta bom – disse a professora com um pouco de medo - _confundus –_ falou a professora para a gárgula e a mesma começou a se mexer.

Lupin olhou, com um olhar matador, Marcus, que ficou escondido.

Lupin subiu com a professora e Marcus ficou esperando. Um tempo depois eles saíram da sala do Diretor. McGonagall estava falando com Lupin:

-Eu falei que não era preciso falar com Alvo.

-Eu achei melhor avisar Dumbledore.

-Ta bom. Agora é melhor que você vá tomar seu café da manhã, já que não deixa os outros tomarem o deles – disse a professora com um tom irônico.

-Já vou.

Quando a professora estava longe Marcus saiu do esconderijo

-Não é que a senha era confundus mesmo – disse Marcus sem graça – daqui a alguns anos todos estarão rindo – disse dando uma gargalhada falsa. Lupin só olhou pra ele com um olhar congelante.

-Vamos logo com isso! Ainda temos que ir pra aula de poções daqui a meia hora, e eu ainda quero tomar meu café!

-Ta bom, nervosinho.- disse o ruivo - _confundus!- _a gárgula começou a se mexer.

Eles entraram na sala onde tinha muitos quadros de antigos diretores de Hogwarts dormindo.

-Ah! Senhor Lupin! Esqueceu algo na minha sala? – disse o atual Diretor que estava sentando numa cadeira atrás de uma escrivaninha.

-Não diretor. É que meu amigo precisa falar com você – disse o moreno olhando para Marcus. Dumbledore olhou pra ele também.

-Pode falar. Começando pelo seu nome. – disse calmamente o diretor

- Sou Lílian Evans diretor.

-Lílian Evans? – O Dumbledore ficou impressionado – Como você ficou assim? Era uma garota tão bonita...

-É que eu fui chantageada. Eu viro homem por um mês e uma pessoa não conta meu segredo.

- Entendo... E o que você quer que eu faça?

- Queria que você avisasse pra todos os alunos e professores que eu sou um aluno novo. Marcus Zaindt vai ser meu nome.

- Certo. Eu avisarei no almoço. – Dumbledore olhou o relógio – Agora está na hora da aula de Poções de vocês. Vão logo, se não chegarão atrasados.

- Ta certo. – eles saíram correndo e foram pras masmorras.

Fim

N/A- **Espero que tenham gostado. Eu disse que o capítulo iria sair um mês depois mas eu consegui tempo pra escrever e postar. Obrigado pelas reviews. E continuem a ler minha fic. No próximo capítulo o plano do Tiago vai ser colocado em ação.**

Vamos às Reviews:

Carol Ann Potter- Que bom que tá gostando!Vamos ver se a Lily vai conseguir se safar, né..

Dama Mary Potter- que bom que tá gostando e achando engraçada. O proposito dessa fic é vocês rirem. Continue lendo pra ver no que vai dar

Raquel Mello - Que bom! Continue lendo!

Rose Samartinne - Tudo isso é sono? que bom que gostou. E não esqueça de mandar review no prox cap, ta?

Bom gente, é isso. continuem lendo minha fic e até logo.


	4. O pior dia de todos

"**-** blá blá blá..."** Fala**

"_lálálá..._"** Feitiço, pensamento** **ou senha da sala comunal e da sala do Dumbledore**

**Ao Capítulo!**

-Tudo pronto, para a operação "Banho no ruivo?" – perguntou Tiago – vão rápido que ele já deve estar chegando.

- Calma Pontas. Roubar baba de trasgo do Professor Slughorn não é tão fácil quanto parece... Ele tem cara de burro, mas não é... Um pouco burro, talvez – disse Sirius rindo.

- Agora coloca o balde ali em cima da porta – disse Tiago, apontando para a porta – espero que Rabicho consiga enrolar o professor, senão quem vai "tomar banho" vai ser ele...

- Concordo... E então estaremos encrencados – respondeu o amigo – e o Aluado? Ele vai tomar banho junto?

- Depende... Se Rabicho não impedi-lo de entrar, Aluado vai se ferrar...

De repente, eles escutam uma batida na porta.

- É o sinal – disse Tiago – o professor está vindo, vamos sentar! Agora é só esperar a segunda batida, que representará que Marcus está chegando...

Então eles se sentaram. Alguns minutos depois eles ouviram uma segunda batida na porta. Tiago e Sirius rapidamente viraram-se para a porta, para ver o espetáculo.

Então, a porta abriu, e todos ouviram o barulho do balde caindo e logo depois um grito:

- AHHHHHH! – Marcus havia caído feito um patinho no plano dos Marotos

Logo depois o professor Slughorn apareceu na porta e viu aquela cena ridícula: um corpo de homem, com leves traços de postura feminina, gritando com uma voz aguda, com uma balde tampando a cabeça e correndo para lá e para cá.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – bradou o professor – quem, ou o que, é isso? – disse ele apontando para Marcus – e quem fez isso? – disse com autoridade

Lupin apareceu logo atrás e quando percebeu que era Marcus que estava com o balde na cabeça, olho para os Marotos com um olhar matador.

- _Wingardium Leviosa! – _Falou o professor com a varinha apontada para o balde. – Senhor Zaindt? Você, um aluno novo, já está fazendo essa confusão? Menos 10 pontos para Grifinória!

-Professor, a culpa não foi minha – disse o aluno babado – isso foi uma armação que fizeram contra mim!

- Sem conversa, senhor Zaindt. Limpe isto e vá se limpar. No fim da aula conversaremos.

-Sim senhor – disse Zaindt com a cabeça baixa

Enquanto isso os alunos se acabavam de rir, principalmente Sirius e Tiago.

- O seu plano foi perfeito, cara! – sussurrou Almofadinhas para Pontas – nunca vou me esquecer.

-Concordo plenamente, eu sou um gênio – disse o modesto Tiago – e você não vai ser o único que não vai esquecer. Zaindt vai demorar pra esquecer isso. – disse rindo

- Bom, vamos à aula então – disse o professor – Peguem suas penas e cadernos e escrevam os seguintes ingredientes: duas folhas de Mandrágora bem picadas; três pelos de unicórnio; um litro de baba de trasgo...

-Baba de trasgo? – Sirius olhou para Tiago que fez uma cara de quem está surpreso – eu acabei com o estoque do professor! E agora?

-Fique calmo Almofadinhas, quem está com o balde é o Zaindt. Quem vai se ferrar é ele.

-Mas se descobrirem, ou alguém contar que fomos nós que pegamos a baba, vamos ter uma detenção que nunca esqueceremos.

-Ninguém vai ser idiota o bastante para contar que foram os Marotos que pegaram a baba. A única pessoa que contaria seria Lily, que eu não vejo faz algum tempo... Vou perguntar pro Aluado se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre isso.

-Silêncio vocês aí – bradou o professor

-Sim senhor – responderam os Marotos e ficaram calados

-Onde está a baba de trasgo? – perguntou Slughorn

-Está com Zaindt, professor... – gritou Sirius

-Ele está encrencado... Vamos continuar a aula, sem a baba.

Então a aula continuou e demorou a o sinal bater. Quando bateu o sinal para o almoço todos os alunos foram em direção ao Salão Principal, menos Marcus que fazia o percurso contrário: ele ia a direção à sala. Quando os Marotos o viram eles se mataram de rir, bem na frente dele, porém ele virou a cara e continuou indo para a sala. Chegando lá o professor lhe passou um sermão tão extenso que Marcus estava quase dormindo. Quando o professor acabou de falar, Marcus se dirigiu ao Salão, para ser apresentado a Hogwarts. Dumbledore então apresentou Marcus para a escola.

"Ai que saco! Depois ainda tem aula de transfiguração, feitiço e defesa contra as artes das trevas. Bem que hoje podia ser feriado" era o que ele não parava de pensar.

Assim como o esperado por Marcus, as aulas foram muito chatas. Quando as aulas acabaram, ele foi para o dormitório. Chegando lá, Sirius e Tiago estavam lá. Eles zoaram muito Marcus falando que ele cheirava a baba de trasgo, mas ele nem ligava. Foi direto para sua cama e caiu como uma pedra na cama.

Marcus estava tendo um sonho em que ele estava no meio do Salão usando um vestido rosa e cheio de maquiagem na cara, e todos estavam rindo dele. Então, caindo da cama, ele acordou.

"Ai! Que sonho horrível... e ainda por cima caí da cama... ninguém merece. Isso só acontece comigo! Ah, vida malvada!".

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntou um rapaz ruivo que dormia na cama do lado da sua, ajudando Marcus a se levantar.

-Tudo bem, sim, obrigado – respondeu.

-Não a de que... – respondeu o rapaz – meu nome é Artur Weasley – disse estendendo a mão

-O meu é Marcus Zaindt – disse apertando a mão do outro

-Você estava tendo algum pesadelo? Eu conseguia ouvir seus gemidos lá da minha cama...

-Tive um pesadelo terrível... Mas não vem ao caso... Se me desculpa estou um pouco cansado, vou tentar dormir de novo. Boa noite.

-Boa Noite...

Marcus deitou em sua cama e pensou:

"Certamente, esse foi o pior dia da minha vida como homem... espero que amanhã seja um dia melhor...".

**N/A - Acabou... Desculpem a demora, pessoal... não tive muito tempo pra escrever, pois tinha muitos trabalho pra fazer, mas não ia abandonar vocês né? espero que gostem do capítulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Rose Anne- que bom que gostou! seria bom um diretor como o dumbledore mesmo shaushaushuacontinue lendo e não esqueça da review ;D**

**Gabi - não vou enrolar... enrolei muito já... continue lendo, e dá uma review nesse cap., tá?**


End file.
